Almas não são cegas
by Kurara Black
Summary: Cegos? Só dos olhos. Suas almas enxergam tão bem quanto eu e você.
1. Situações iguais, almas diferentes I

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood não me pertence. Mas o sonho que me inspirou a fazer esta história foi meu.

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(comentários meus não muito felizes)**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Situações iguais, almas diferentes. (Parte I)

_"Quando as coisas vão mal, parece que vão de mal a pior durante certo tempo; mas quando começam a ir bem, parecem cada vez melhores."_

C. S. Lewis, As Crônicas de Nárnia

* * *

POV's Riza

Aqui estou eu, arrumando-me para o Festival da Primavera. Em meus 21 anos, nunca havia ido a um festival. O motivo? Sou cega. Meus pais diziam que meus olhos eram castanhos e brilhantes, assim como os do papai. Duvido disso. Não enxergo desde que me entendo por gente.

- Nee-san? Tudo bem? – Minha irmã mais nova pergunta. Winry sempre foi um doce. Não sei como ela é, mas me disseram que ela é loira e tem olhos azuis. Winry é algo como meus olhos.

- Tudo bem, Winry-chan. – Respondo – Só queria não ter que ficar numa cadeira de rodas...

- Lá vai você de novo. O pai quer não que você caia e se machuque.

- Winry-chan, eu fico nessa cadeira de rodas desde os meus dez anos, que foi quando eu levei meu primeiro tombo por culpa da cegueira! Uma hora eu terei de andar sozinha!

- Eu sei. E seu eu puder te ajudar a sair dessa prisão, farei com bom grado. – Winry sempre fora assim. Não importa que tipo de problema eu tenha, ela não sente pena. Win sempre ajuda com o que pode e até mesmo com o que não pode. Sempre ficou do meu lado, mas uma hora eu teria que partir e deixa-la. Winry sempre ficou a parte. Ninguém gosta dela. Todos achavam, e ainda acham, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, que ela não devia ter nascido com saúde e sim eu. Lembro-me de uma conversa que tivemos num dia de chuva, quando todos haviam saído. Eu tinha dez e ela cinco.

**Flash Back**

**- Nee-san?**

**- Winry-chan?**

**- Você não está brava comigo?**

**- Por que estaria? – A pequena Rockbell estava com a voz embargada. Estaria ela chorando?**

**- Porque era pra você enxergar, e não eu. Era pra terem só você de filha, Nee-san. – Sim, ela chorava.**

**- Quem te disse isso?**

**- Todos. A prima Rebecca, o pai, a mãe...**

**- Até o Jii-san?**

**- Ele não diz nada contra a minha pessoa, mas também não diz nada a favor.**

**- Então ele não fica nem do seu lado, nem do lado deles.**

**- H... Hai.**

**- Escute o que vou dizer, Winry-chan. Não importa o que te digam, eu te amo. Não fique triste pelo fato de eu ser cega e não se odeie por isso. Você é tudo o que eu preciso. A prima, o pai, a mãe e todos os outros não tem o direito de te deixar para baixo. O que eles estão pensando? Winry-chan não é só uma irmã pra mim! É uma amiga, é o sentido que eu não tenho. É a bondade que encontrei no mundo. – Com toda certeza Winry chorava. Ela chegou perto de mim e perguntou baixinho:**

**- Nee-san, posso te abraçar?**

**- Claro! – Abri os braços e ela me abraçou.**

**- Nee-san, eu serei seus olhos.**

**- Hã?**

**- Eu serei seus olhos até outra pessoa tomar meu lugar!**

**- Sério?**

**-Hai! Eu prometo!**

**- Hai. É uma promessa.**

**Flash Back**

- Nee-san?

- Vai me ajudar a colocar o quimono?

- Hai! – Ela começa a me ajudar.

- Como é o quimono que você escolheu, Winry-chan?

- É azul, tem ondas brancas desenhadas na barra e algumas gotas de chuva nos finais das mangas, como se fosse um dia de tempestade.

- E o enfeite de cabelo?

- É uma presilha com uma lágrima, eu acho, que é feita de vidro.

- Deve ser tão belo...

- Vai ficar ainda mais quando você vesti-lo. – Alguns minutos se passam enquanto ela me ajuda a vestir a roupa. Resolvo quebra o silêncio:

- Winry-chan?

- Hai?

- Algum dia eu irei sair de casa e, provavelmente, do seu lado.

- Eu sei.

- Você não fica triste?

- Não. Porque isso significa que você encontrou alguém para ser seus olhos.

- E se eu não tiver encontrado alguém?

- Então eu a seguirei.

- Vai desistir de tudo que tem aqui?

- A única coisa que significa pra mim nessa casa é você.

- E o Edward-kun?

- O... O que tem ele? – Ela deve ter corado, senão não hesitaria.

- Você o ama.

- Eu não amo aquele toquinho de amarrar mula!

- Não minta para sua Nee-san! Você ama o Edward-kun.

- E... Eu... Amo o Ed. – Deu-se por vencida. Ou quase – Mas eu prometi que seria seus olhos até você encontrar outra pessoa para essa função! Ed entenderá isso, afinal ele vive viajando para aprender mais sobre medicina pra poder ajudar o Al.

- Alphonse-kun tem bronquite, certo? Qualquer médico...

- Nenhum médico conseguiu curá-lo! Por isso Ed prometeu que iria estudar e curaria o irmão antes que Al começasse a sofrer de asma. Assim como a mãe do pai tinha morreu porque já tinha bronquite e pegou asma.

- Ok... Arigatou, Winry-chan.

- Pelo que?

- Por ter sempre ficado ao meu lado.

- É claro! Eu prometi!

* * *

_"- É o que a gente nunca sabe. – Disse o professor – Não se deve acusar de mentirosa uma pessoa que sempre falou a verdade; é mesmo uma coisa séria, muito séria."_

C. S. Lewis, As crônicas de Nárnia

* * *

Primeiro Royai! Baseado num sonho que tive!

Ass.: Kurara Black


	2. Situações iguais, almas diferentes II

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood não me pertence. Mas o sonho que me inspirou a fazer esta história foi meu.

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(comentários meus não muito felizes)**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Situações iguais, almas diferentes. (Parte II)

_"- Lógica! – Disse o professor para si mesmo – Por que não ensinam mais lógica nas escolas? – E dirigindo-se aos meninos declarou: – Só há três possibilidades: Ou Lúcia está mentindo; ou está louca; ou está falando a verdade. Ora, vocês sabem que ela não costuma mentir, e é evidente que não está louca. Por isso, enquanto não houver provas do contrário, temos de admitir que está falando a verdade ."_

C. S. Lewis, As Crônicas de Nárnia.

* * *

POV's Roy

**Flash Back**

**Se esse nanico não parar de falar, irei calá-lo pessoalmente ou não me chamo Roy Mustang! Justo quando finalmente tive alta do hospital, vem esse nanico encher o meu saco. Oh, não... Meu chefe. Isso, ótimo. King Bradley tinha que vir justo pra cá.**

**- Coronel Roy Mustang?**

**- Hai?**

**- Seu médico me contou sobre o seu estado de saúde.**

**- Aí, Coronel. Eu vou indo, ok? – Edward 'Chibi' Elric. Por que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, justo esse tampinha tinha que vir me visitar? – Fui! – Resmungo baixinho algo como "vai e não volta". Meu único subordinado que desobedece as minhas ordens. Melhor parar de pensar nesse anão e prestar atenção no Fürher à minha frente.**

**- Coronel Mustang. Devo lhe dizer que, apesar de tudo, sua missão foi bem sucedida. Fico impressionado. É uma pena, realmente.**

**- Arigatou, senhor. E eu fico lisonjeado pelo elogio, mas o que é uma pena?**

**- Está demitido. – Aquelas palavras, ainda mais ditas como se ele estivesse comentando o clima, vieram até mim como um soco no rosto. Demitido? Eu? O Coronel Roy Mustang, que sempre cumpre com seu dever? EU?!**

**- P... Por quê? É algum tipo de pegadinha? – Começo a procurar câmeras escondidas e microfones quase entrando em desespero. Como pude ser demitido?**

**- Calma. Não é pegadinha. É por culpa de sua saúde.**

**- Minha saúde está ótima. – Retruco. E está mesmo! Se quisesse, sapatearia para ele ver! Mas não quero, vai que a enfermeira chega bem na hora? **(Notem a estratégia dele. ¬¬').

**- Você ficará cego. – Ok. Se o fato de ser demitido quase me fez ficar desesperado, essa noticia me deixa quase morto de tanto pânico. OOOIII! ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI! ALGUÉM?! PAREM O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER! – Não se preocupe, demorará ainda alguns meses para ficar totalmente cego. – Se esse comentário foi feito para me confortar, sinto em dizer, mas não deu certo. Para dizer a verdade, estou mais aterrorizado ainda... EEIII! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!**

**- Quantos? – Controle-se, Roy!**

**- Hã?**

**- Quantos meses? – Não consigo respirar. Estou ficando sufocado. Alguém me ajuda, por favor. Alguém? QUALQUER UM! **(Peguem a pipoca e o refrigerante! Roy Mustang está tendo um chilique! *pega um pote de sorvete*).

**- Ah, uns quatro ou cinco.**

**- Não tem como me curar? – Por favor, diz que sim! POR FAVOR!**

**- O Doutor Marcus disse que é impressionante você ainda enxergar. O ferimento foi profundo e cortou vários nervos importantes. Não irá ficar cicatriz, mas nunca mais poderá ver novamente. – Eu colei chiclete na barba de Kami-sama, né? Cuspi nos pés Dele, certo? Só pode! – Mustang-kun? – Ele chama meu nome. Espera, por que o Fürher está desfocado? E por que ta ficando tudo escuro? – Alguém chame a enfermeira! Ele desmaiou! Enfermeira! – O que está acontecendo? Ta tudo escurecendo...**

**Flash Back**

- Ei, Havoc. – Chamo meu primo – Como o dia está hoje?

- O dia está bonito e você está pesado.

- Nani?

- Cansa ficar empurrando sua cadeira de rodas, sabia? Cara, você é cego e não aleijado!

- Cale a boca, Havoc! Eu também não queria ter que ficar nessa maldita cadeira de rodas. A chefa mandou, não posso fazer nada.

- Ei, Roy. Faz uns sete anos, não?

- Sim... E aí, pronto pra me levar pro Festival da Primavera?

- Eu tenho que te levar?!

- Oi, meu nome é Roy Mustang e eu sou cego, lembra?

- Hai, hai. Ah, prazer em conhecê-lo, meu nome é Jean Havoc e sou loiro de olhos azuis.

- Muito engraçado você.

- Que é isso? Você é que é engraçado, Mustang-kun.

- Só não te bato porque preciso de alguém pra me levar ao Festival.

* * *

_"- Minha querida Suzana – Disse o professor, fitando ambos com um olhar penetrante –, há um plano ainda não sugerido por ninguém, e que talvez valha a pena experimentar._

_- Qual?_

_- Cada um trate de sua própria vida."._

C. S. Lewis, As Crônicas de Nárnia.

* * *

Quero agradecer por terem lido. [Inner: Lógico, você é adivinha e sabe que tem gente lendo além da Tecelã. ¬¬ Kurara: Perguntei?]

Sei que o Roy ta meio histérico, maaasss... Ficou bom assim e pronto! Agradeço especialmente a review da K-senpai! Que bom que gostou, Tecelã de Tinta! n.n

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
